


Lean on me (when you're not strong)

by Hyeyu



Series: My hand in yours [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeyu/pseuds/Hyeyu
Summary: Upon returning to their shared apartment, Oikawa discovers that Iwaizumi has managed to accidentally wrench his back. Care-taking ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Established husbands!AU with injured!Iwaizumi, because I really wanted to write hurt/comfort fluff. Iwaizumi's so often the strong, capable one in fics, I thought it'd be nice to highlight how Oikawa would step up to the plate if the situation were reversed. 
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr (with a slightly shorter title, but I can't help myself; I like this title format on AO3. [/;-;\\])
> 
> Un-betaed, so give me a heads up if something is wonky.

“I’m home, Hajime,” Oikawa called as he kicked his shoes off in the doorway, dropping his sports bag by the coat-rack and shrugging out of his heavy coat.

“Ah, welcome back.” The answering reply was a little soft, but Oikawa easily tracked it to their small living room, where a pair of feet hanging over their couch betrayed Iwaizumi’s location. Flopping over the top of the sofa, he grinned down at Iwaizumi’s closed eyes before reaching out to poke at a firm stomach.

Iwaizumi twitched just as Oikawa had expected him to, but instead of a instant head-butt or an arm-lock around his neck, the other man’s face scrunched up into a painful wince, his breath hissing out through locked teeth. Immediately concerned, the brunette moved around the couch in an instant, crouching by the sofa as hands fluttered over Iwaizumi’s form, unsure as to how or where they should land. 

“What happened? Are you injured?”

“It’s nothing big,” Iwaizumi muttered. “Slipped in the lobby of my workplace earlier, twisted my back a little.”

“Twisted your - oh my god, Hajime, that’s not ‘nothing big’!” Oikawa restrained himself from shaking Iwaizumi, hands squeezing large shoulders a little too hard in reproach instead. “Is it bad? Did you get it checked out?”

Brown-green eyes cracked open partially. “Nah, it’s nothing rest won’t fix. I’ve had worse back in high school. Remember that time Matsukawa body-slammed me into the court by accident?”

“I would rather not, thanks,” Oikawa retorted with some asperity, and not a little exasperation. “And in case you’ve forgotten, you’re not exactly a high-schooler anymore either. Honestly, Hajime, after all the times you’ve nagged at me to take care of myself-”

“I know, I know.” Iwazumi smiled up at Oikawa’s annoyed face. “A bit hypocritical of me, huh?”

“At least you know it. Have you applied anything on it yet?”

Iwaizumi had the grace to look sheepish. “I was going to, but I thought I’d rest it a bit first, and…well. It’s kind of…stiffened?”

Oikawa valiantly resisted the urge to facepalm, settling for burying his head in Iwaizumi’s rumpled shirt instead. “So you’ve been lying here since…?”

“…six o’ clock?”

Oikawa himself had arrived home at seven. “I’ll be mad at you later, please keep that in mind. For now though, can you sit up? Or would it be easier to roll over?” The brunette eyed the couch, evaluating. “On second thought, scratch the rolling over - that’s going to strain it worse. Will it hurt if I throw my arm around your shoulder?”

“Go for it.” Iwaizumi’s jaw set as Oikawa carefully slid his arm under where his head was resting against the armrest, his body wound with tension beneath Oikawa’s fingers. The annoyance drained from Oikawa’s features, replaced easily with sympathy. 

“This is probably going to hurt, Hajime.”

“S'ok. My own fault anyway.” One of Iwaizumi’s hands reached out and caught Oikawa’s free one, tangling their fingers together. "On three?“

“Okay. One, two…” Straining, Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi up into a sitting position slowly, bracing his husband’s weight against his forearm. For his part, Iwaizumi was clearly doing his best to sit upright as well, even if his grip on Oikawa’s hand was so tight, it bordered on painful.

Both of them were panting by the time they got Iwaizumi into a position where he could lean partially against the back of the couch, the expanse of his back tilted towards Oikawa. The brunette eyed the shirt Iwaizumi was still wearing. “How are your arms feeling? Can we remove that shirt without hurting you?”

A light sweat had broken out across Iwaizumi’s forehead, but he grunted as his hand released its death grip on Oikawa’s to join the other one in unbuttoning the front of the shirt. “You’ll have to help pull it off, but it shouldn’t be too difficult, I think.”

“Hmmm. I’ll be right back - don’t move.” Getting to his feet, Oikawa moved to grab the medical kit they kept under the television. Oikawa being the setter on Japan’s national volleyball team meant that their supplies were always well stocked, and it didn’t take too long for him to fish out a pack of Salonpas patches and a tube of anti-inflammatory gel. Scooching back to Iwaizumi’s side, he tugged the shirt off before scrutinizing the exposed area of skin critically. 

“The good news is that you’re still hot.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“It’s not a joke; it would be a national tragedy if that fall had messed with your good looks.” There were a couple of blue-black bruises spotting the lower-left side of Iwaizumi’s back; pressing a light hand to them caused the shorter man to wince. Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi’s shoulder in apology, even as he moved his fingers along the dip of Iwaizumi’s spine, gently palpating the skin under his touch along the way. “Any pain here? Here? How about here?”

Iwaizumi made small sounds of assent and dissent in answer to Oikawa’s queries, enabling the latter to map out the areas which hurt the most. Satisfied with his makeshift examination, Oikawa began tearing open the packet of Salonpas, peeling the protective plastic off the medicated patches. Pressing the first patch to Iwaizumi’s skin, he frowned as Iwaizumi jerked. 

“Stay still, Hajime.”

“I haven’t showered yet.”

“You can shower tomorrow - you’re not going to undo my good work here.” Oikawa carefully applied the second patch above the first one. “This feels a little weird; it’s usually you doing this to me.”

“Yeah, well, working in an office doesn’t usually result in muscle strain.” Iwaizumi’s body was lax beneath his hands, open and trusting. Oikawa dropped a light kiss between broad shoulder blades before he started on the third patch, smiling against the sweat-salty skin there.

“One would assume that would usually be the case, but clearly, you’re a bit special.”

“Dumbass.” But Iwaizumi yawned around the last syllable of the word, clearly exhausted. For all the lying down he had been doing, it wasn’t likely that he had gotten any rest, given the bad back. Oikawa popped open the tube of anti-inflammatory agent, squeezing out a generous dollop of gel that he applied around the areas he hadn’t applied a patch to.

“Done! How does that feel?”

Iwaizumi gingerly stretched his back slightly. “It’s still stiff. Less painful though, and more achey.”

“We’ll let Salonpass work its magic overnight, and see how it goes tomorrow morning. In the meantime, let’s get you to bed.”

“What, so early?” Iwaizumi turned to stare at Oikawa. “But what about dinner?”

“I’ll bring you dinner in bed, and you’ll appreciate what an amazing husband you have. But I don’t think we should keep you upright much longer if we want that back to recover, so c'mon, let’s get you up.” Gently slinging his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders once more, Oikawa waited until Iwaizumi got his legs under him before he painstakingly pulled him to his feet, back hunched slightly over. “Get your belt, Hajime, and step out of your pants. I’ll pick it up later.”

“I feel like this is one for the history books somehow - Tooru offering to pick up after someone.”

“Only because it’s you, and you can bet I’m going to remind you about it for days after this. You’d better appreciate my kindness.” Together, they started making their way towards where their bedroom was, pausing whenever Iwaizumi’s back hurt too much. Once there, Oikawa fluffed up pillows, pulling them into a fairly neat pile on Iwaizumi’s side of the bed before rearranging Iwaizumi until he was lying in a semi-upright position, head resting comfortably against the headboard.

“Comfortable, Hajime?”

“Mmmm.” Iwaizumi sighed as he sank heavily back against the pillows. “Very.”

“Do you want me to get you dinner now?”

“Nah.” The businessman was already drooping, eyes fluttering shut as the tension visibly drained from his body. “Prolly fall as'eep before…you finish.”

“Tomorrow then.” Oikawa brushed a hand through Iwaizumi’s hair, smiling as Iwaizumi murmured something inaudibly, turning to nuzzle his face into the crook of Oikawa’s arm. “What’s that you said?”

“m’ love you.” The sentiment was drowsy but honest, and Oikawa couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss Iwaizumi.

“I love you too, Hajime. Now, go to sleep. We’ll see if you’re fit for work tomorrow; you’re not going to fight me on that, now that the shoe’s on the other foot.”

But Iwaizumi was already asleep, mouth slightly parted as he breathed deep and even under Oikawa’s watchful eye. And Oikawa should go and shower, heat up yesterday’s leftovers and get ready to sleep himself.

Just a few moments more, he told himself as he continued to stroke his fingers through the soft short strands of Iwaizumi’s hair, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you heaps for reading! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](http://hweiro.tumblr.com) if you wanna stare at all the pretty with me.


End file.
